M10: Part 6
Blackness. Alaric shifts around, not even sure if his eyes are open. He blinks, vision adjusting to the darkness to see that he’s in a cave of some kind, lanterns strung high in the ceiling and casting shadows on the walls. Behind him are the Aetherian citizens, either in the process of waking up or still asleep. Looking around, Alaric notices that there are several entrances to the cave, including some high up the walls, with Bug types wearing dark clothing and masks standing guard at each entrance. In front of him is a larger entrance, moonlight shining through; the bug sisters, Aoi and Kyo, guard this entrance. The Surskit jolts, feeling Alaric’s gaze, and leans next to her sister, whispering something to her before slipping out of the room. : Ughh, my head... : Good mornin’ to you too, Sire. : Gawain? Where are we, what happened? : I ain't got an exact location for you, but I'm pretty confident that we're stuck in the hideout of these bugs, courtesy of that Hariyama. : Cowards hit us with a cheap attack before we could react and knocked us out. : Can't wait to get them back for that… but are you alright, Sire? : I'm fine, Gawain. : Oh, so glad to hear that. I was almost worried that your little nap took too much out of you. A familiar frog waltzes up towards the groggy group, a large smirk on his face. : You! : Me. Nice to see you all again, though I will say that it's particularly nice to see you on the other side of the bars this time, Sir Gawain. Well, metaphorical bars, I suppose. : Heh, don't enjoy yourself too much, frog. Real or not, no amount of iron bars would keep you safe from me. : You sure about that? : Oh, I have a funny little feeling they won't. Gawain opens his maw wide and lets fire rush at the Toxicroak. The blast of fire is powerful and wild, but Bon is fast and leaps to one side swiftly. : Was that really necessary? Geez, what did I do to you, really? As far as I've been told, it's your own damn faults that you ended up in here. Going out of your way to arrest Ju-Long of all 'mons, tssk, what a stupid move. : ...though, I will admit, I don't mind the thought of that bug enjoying the charms of being captured and held, heh. : ENOUGH, YOU LITTLE PEST! : Wooooowie, you've got the quite the temper on you right now. What, are all reptiles this grumpy after waking up? I assume that's the case, there's no other reason for you all to be so cross with me. : Except for the small fact that you've been traipsing around Sazanami in the shadows WITH MY SON! : I swear, if you have done, or do ANYTHING to Nicholas, I'll personally ri-- : Calm down there, Super Snake Daddy Supreme, your son is fine. I treat my guests well, something you all could do with learning. : Haha, arresting Ju-Long, I'm still shocked you did that! That was simultaneously the most gutsy AND moronic thing you've all done since you arrived! : Like you've done much better! The Charizard unloads another inferno of flames at the frog, who once again leaps away avoid them. Alaric slides himself closer to the Toxicroak, eager to shut Bon up himself, and several of his citizens follow in tow. : Wow, I can see that your anger has certainly flared. : I never really considered myself fantastically pleasant company, but you all are FAR worse than me. No wonder why Nicholas chose to come with me -- : OH! : Of all the things you've ever said to me, I'll make you regret those words the most! : I'm shaking, snakey-- : That's enough, frog. Alaric looks around Bon to see the Accelgor from Sho’s palace shuffling into the room. Behind him is a Nincada, scuttling after the larger bug… and Prince Nicholas! : I'd advise you to shut your mouth before you make things worse. : Well, I'd argue that things couldn't really get MORE worse, but I'll humour you. : And hey, Fluffles, you sure took your sweet time. I would've appreciated you here sooner. : Fluffles? What, you're at the nickname stage of your friendship? : Nicholas, why are you with these 'mons? : Oh well, that's-- : A long story. One we don't have time for right now. : But -- you, you can't expect us to simply accept that! : Unfortunately, we must ask you do. There is much we need to do right now, if we are stop Sazanami's complete collapse. : I'm sure you and son will have plenty of time to discuss things later, but for now, we need your help, Alaric-sama. : That may be, but there's still so much we don't know! We've been kept in the dark since we got here, we know NOTHING of who you are, what you do-- : Where the bloody hell we are... : Oh, well, right now we're in the headquarters of the Semi no Tamashī, these bug ninjas. : Bug ninjas? : Mm-hm, the headquarters are located in Shino's lands, near to the border between his and Sho's province. : So HE must be a traitor too! : Ya-- uh, wait, what? Why do you think that? : Well, for starters, these bugs live on his lands and seem to defend them. : Not to mention the fact that if Sho were to have stopped the battle between him and that mumble guy, it would have better for them. : That's true, Isas only wanted materials to make weapons to help prepare Sazanami for a war that they thought unavoidable. Stopping them from doing so would weaken Sazanami's chances in the war. : HOW DARE YOU SPEAK SO DISHONORABLY ABOUT SHO-SAMA AND SHINO-SAMA! : I should kill you now for your words! : Kamen-sama, stop! They don't know what they're talking about! : I won't let them refer to the masters with such ignominy! : Calm yourself, Kamen, you know that they don't know any better. Like they said, they've been in the dark about nearly everything since arriving. : Nevertheless, I-- : Settle down there, bugger, you'll dehydrate yourself soon with all that salt. : I'm perfectly level-headed, frog. : Of course, why wouldn't you be? : Still, I suggest that you turn your butt a whole 180 degrees and take a few deep breaths. In the meantime, Fluffles can sort things out with daddy-o over there. : Oh, yeah! Yeah, I can do it! : But where to start with it all... : The battle between Shino and Isas. : Oh, sure. Well, stopping the battle is best for everyone, not just Shino, because inner conflict between two powerful warlords like Isas and Shino would weaken Sazanami greatly and really kill the people's morale. : Shogo's army force is already being used to stop the conflict, as well as Sho's. Not to mention that Katsumi is going out there herself, she's a much easier target outside of her palace, especially in the midst of battle. : Oh? But isn't that just want the bugs want? : Uhh, no? Again, why do you think that? : Well, one of em' tried to murder the Emperor in her palace, they'd probably have more luck with her in the chaos of a battle. : You mean Ju-Long, right? He didn't do anything, he was at the battle up north. : You would know this how? : I saw him there myself! : Of course. : Okay kid, we gotta wrap this up. : Huh? : Don't get me wrong, you're doing a great job, but we're on a schedule here. We still gotta meet up with Ju-Long and the others before we head out. : Where would you be going? : To the battle, where else? : Seriously, where else? You know of anywhere else where everything is falling apart? Do speak up if you do. : I plan to drink an entire hogshead at your hanging so I have plenty of piss to drench your grave with. : Just try not to put out your tail in the process. : Bon. : What? : The battle. : Ah yeah, the battle. Well, time for a field trip, kid, you can come with me, maybe you'll learn a thing or two. : Alright! : No participating though. : Oh. : Sorry, Fluffles, it's a battle and there's gunna be fighting, clue's in the name. Can't let you go off and getting hurt. : ENOUGH! Stop talking about this! Nicolas, you're not going anywhere, especially not a battle, ESPECIALLY not with him! : Bu-- : Oh, give me a break, and him a break, if you can spare one. : You have this bad habit of not listening to your son, you should try to change that. If you DID listen, you would have heard him say that I was with him so-- : Oh, I've heard alright, and I think he's had enough time with you. More than enough time for you have filled his head with stories and lies. : What? No, it's not like that! : Hey, don't worry, kid, I won't poke at the snake's den anymore. I understand why Snakey over there is feeling so glum. : Hell, I know I'd feel bad if my son-- : I'm going to stop you there, Bon-san. : Wh-- : Bon, I'm sure that you're as calm as can be, but nevertheless, I suggest that you turn your butt a whole 180 degrees and take a few deep breaths. : Ooh, do you? Is that your exact advice? : Indeed it is. Can you turn yourself around, or shall I help you? : Don't touch me. : Guys, STOP! : Look, all the sass and bitterness aside, I know what I saw! I saw Ju-Long there! I don't care if you choose not to believe me about everything else, but he WAS there! He couldn't have attempted to assassinate the Shōgun because he was up in the north destroying some of Isas' machines. : You might not agree with those actions-- : --but you can't accuse him of a crime he didn't commit! : Sire, none of this makes sense... : I was thinking the same thing myself. : I believe we've had more information withheld from us than we thought. : If it's information you seek, then our leader would be able to explain things to you in greater detail. : So, if you've all -- (he glances at Bon briefly) -- calmed down, then I'd like to escort you to him. We have no more time all of this emotional nonsense. : Look who's talking. : Look indeed. : Everyone has someone to look at, but we could easily look at each on the way to the master. : … I suppose you're correct. I shall inform him that you're coming. (The Accelgor crosses his arms -- and disappears in a cloud of smoke.) : Oh good, he can teleport. : Not exactly, but, please, follow me and maybe I'll explain on the way. : Sire? : Let's just go, Gawain. I'm eager for whatever answers this 'mon can give us. Category:Missions Category:Arc 1